


Turning Tables.

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate diagnoses Catherine. She diagnoses him right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables.

**Author's Note:**

> For the crossovers weekend challenge at 1_million_words. I got -   
> _Catherine Rollins (Hawaii Five-0) and Nate Getz (NCIS Los Angeles)_
> 
> _Your genre is: dramatic adventure_  
>  Your plot point is: Addiction  
> 
> 
> The genre and plot point were rather loosely used (definitely the genre was!) and this ended up going somewhere completely different than I planned.

"You're serious? You're actually serious? That's your diagnosis?"

Catherine's voice is growing higher and higher as she speaks; Nate, however, remains completely unruffled. After all, it's nothing he hasn't heard before. He's fairly sure that his sangfroid is only serving to piss her off more. 

Which is kind of ok with him - she's pretty when she's angry. 

Well, he thinks she's pretty all the time, but that's another story. 

"I do," he says calmly and she opens her jaw and closes it again, crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath. It's standard defensive posture, anyone could see that, let alone someone as trained in psychology as Nate is. 

"You believe... You actually believe and you're not just saying this to get a reaction... You think I have an addiction to dramatic adventure?"

She sounds quieter but equally disbelieving and Nate shrugs again. "You kept going back to Steve McGarrett for years, I don't need to read out his jacket to you. When Billy died, you drove to the hospital with a gunshot wound to try to save him, you ripped the IV out of your arm to catch his killer. You spent six months on your own in the Middle East to try to save one boy..." He stares at her, eyes locked with hers and she looks down first. 

It's a victory for him, but he feels anything but victorious. 

"You like danger, Cath," he tells her again. "And me... I'm not dangerous. I am the opposite of dangerous. That's why this... us... it can't work."

When Catherine looks up at him again, her eyes are shining with tears. "You're wrong," she tells him, with a tiny shake of her head. 

"I'm not."

"You are the most dangerous man I know," she tells him and it's his turn to have his jaw drop with surprise. "And you know how I know? Because no matter how many times Steve and I ended up back together, he never broke my heart." She pauses a second, waiting for that to sink in. "Not the way you just did."

His own heart skips a beat, breath catching in his throat. "You're a coward, Nate Getz," she tells him, hurt giving way to anger in her voice. "Pushing me away because you think I think you're less than Steve, than Billy... and I don't. You are so much more than that... but you're right about one thing... We won't work. Not until you believe that."

She stands, walks to the door and opens it without looking back. 

"Goodbye, Nate." 


End file.
